


《双腿之间》05

by Jumber



Category: all陌 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 06:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20719268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jumber/pseuds/Jumber





	《双腿之间》05

*  
邓超元喜形于色，高兴得有些慌乱。他年纪轻轻就被赐予了父亲的角色，恨不得将帝国的所有物件都赞叹一遍，上帝太阳花草和平。他抱起林陌，将脸颊贴在他的胸前，鼻腔中发出幸福的喟叹，当他走入书房的时候，脸上仍然带着满足的傻笑。

他用力摇着嘉羿的肩膀，告诉对方：“我拥有了一个孩子！”

如此对待客人是无礼的，更何况嘉羿算得上邓超元的半个上级。嘉羿的笑意很隐晦，尝试理解着眼前这位幸运的“哥哥”，当年嘉羿得知林陌肚子中被播下了一颗种，或许是自己的女儿，又或许是自己的妹妹，无法揭示的谜底令嘉羿兴奋不已。

邓超元模样很得意，嘉羿瞧了几眼心中又产生了别样的滋味，他说不太清，可能又是嫉妒，导致他出口的“恭喜”都没有什么底气。

林陌再次怀孕的消息仿佛给了嘉羿一巴掌，他心被捣烂了，留下个僵硬的空壳回到了客房。嘉羿打开了灯，看见床上正躺着一人，721一动不动，或许是入睡了。721很少裸露，然而他的优点在于背部线条优美动人，从颈到臀缝，一条流畅的弧线，他侧卧的时候，腰部有明显的凹陷，他拥有了女人的线条，或许他活该被注入激素，或者实行阉割，真正地成为一个女人。

今夜的721终肯将优点炫耀出来，他穿着一条血红裙子，背影纤细消瘦。嘉羿关上了灯，他脑袋尚未清醒，只当床上躺了位熟悉的缪斯，他性爱的启蒙者。仿佛回到了很多年前，当初他只因为好奇，为何林陌每天都穿得那么多？他疑惑Omega睡觉的时候，是否还会将睡裙的领口扣紧。

事实证明并没有。林陌睡觉的姿势不规矩，他的小腿压在被子上，嘴巴微张着，发出舒服低沉的鼾声。嘉羿如同做贼，他甚至连将林陌惊醒后，自己的借口都找好了，他蹑手蹑脚地走到他的床边，轻轻得捏起了被角，林陌穿睡裙了吗？

林陌被惊醒，他被继子的窥私欲狠狠地吓了一跳，，他猛地坐起身刚要惊呼出声，嘉羿却心虚地一把捂住了他的嘴巴。他手掌宽大，一掌就可以盖住林陌的半边脸，将其摁回枕头里，答案终于在掀开被子后揭晓——林陌什么都没有穿。

本来只想看一看014睡觉的，怎么会这样的？

当嘉羿插进林陌身体时，当他将对方干得过度呼吸时，他仍然在思考这个问题，他手脚动作总是先大脑一步行动。嘉羿用鼻尖捕捉着林陌身上的气味，他像是个乡巴佬，从来没有嗅见过如此浪漫的味道，清甜往他脑子里钻，他担心自己玷污了他，泯灭了他。

他想寄身在他的身体里，他想将自己揉进他温暖的巢中，嘉羿希望林陌能够感激他——是他在林陌没有怀孕之前，就赐予他一个“母亲”的称谓。

林陌并不领情。他第二天就忘却了，他漠视继子，逃避继子，他抿着的唇仿佛将辱骂都吞进了肚中。然而当嘉羿看到林陌的房门会在深夜中留下一道小缝的时候，他顿悟了，他原谅了自己，纵容了自己。嘉羿紧紧抓住林陌抛下的橄榄枝，顺着他的诱惑不断攀爬着。

相比于近乎病态的白，当下床上那抹红色晃眼得要命，仿佛满身疮痍，血流不止。嘉羿年纪轻轻就随父亲上过战场，杀敌立功，他对红色相当敏感。721没敢睡，自从他躺在床上之后，就开始安安期待着，他的心跳得很急，终于等到了对方的鼻息喷在了自己的后颈上，薄唇落在自己的颈窝处。嘉羿吻上721的小臂。

721口中含着的糖早化了，是014临走前塞进自己嘴中的，他说这能让你唇齿留香，你的Alpha吻你的时候会更加喜欢。

721只顾得蜕变而出的惊艳，他幸福得犯着傻，嘴里嗯嗯啊啊地应着，忘了说出口：嘉羿先生可从来没有和我接过吻。

他被爱冲昏了头，他可以不要性，甚至不渴求嘉羿能慷慨给予自己一个孩子，他只顾着将一切罪责揽到自己身上，他忽然想要嘉羿爱他。

嘉羿的胸膛贴上了721的脊背，他忽然伸手掐住了对方的下巴，用力掰向自己。721被迫扭头，睁大双眼看着他，嘉羿离他近若咫尺，鼻尖几乎贴上了对方，721又犯了孩子气，他紧张地阖上了眼。

期待的吻迟迟没有落下，紧接着嘉羿松开了手，721白皙的下巴上留下了一道红痕。721疑惑地睁开了眼，突然对方将他后颈一掐，把他整个脑袋都摁在了床板上，721难受得呜咽了一声，挣扎了一会，仿佛砧板上待宰的活鱼。扭动了一会他就认命了，身子僵硬得紧绷着，他感觉到下体凉飕飕的，因为对方掀开了他红色的裙摆。

721又喜又怕，他担心惹对方不高兴，可他却如此喜欢他，就连对方粗暴的动作他都不会说一句不好。当他以为嘉羿要进入的时候，忽然听见身后人压低了声音地问：“这裙子，是014送你的？”

“是的…….先生。”721坦白道。

“别穿了。”

721的多情落空了，他有些不甘心，他壮着胆子问：“先生，是我穿着不好看吗？”

嘉羿松开了721，他释放了束缚，当721缓缓做起来的时候才意识当方才的姿势是如此的别扭，以至于他差点忘却正常的坐姿。他看向嘉羿，见对方眸色深深，或许是屋子太暗，并不能瞧得出多少情绪。

两人相望无言，沉默中的嘉羿伸出了手，他抚上了721的唇，用指腹一下接一下的摁压涂抹着，将口红揉得乱七八糟。他似见到了海市蜃楼的坏境，只不过稍瞬即逝，高楼崩塌，美景毁灭，他眼前美丽的肉体，装不满他渴望的灵魂。

最终他像是同自己的妥协了，他揉了揉721凌乱的发，语气轻轻的，像是在哄：“下次，别再这样了。”

721被弄得一团糟，而始作俑者却毫无愧意地下了床，出了屋，甚至没有同721说自己要去哪里。721颓唐地坐在雪白的高床上，他捂着脸哭泣，憎恨着自己的无能。

*  
窗外在下暴雨。林陌喜欢听这些声音，就像是他也同等喜欢玻璃杯敲打甚至摔碎的声音，总比沉寂过久好。他被征用之后享受的待遇只有孤单与寂静，他习惯了，没人会比帝国的颂词一般，永远陪在他身边的。

当初他怀上了第一个孩子，窗外雷声总能将他从睡梦中惊醒——从前的他压根不会在意。肚子中的孩子仿佛也吓了一跳，踢着闹着，只不过她更幸运地躲在黑暗中，无法看见一道道闪电在母亲的眼中掠过。

今日他的肚子中萌发出了一个新的生命，一颗火种埋在他黑暗的洞穴中，很快就会膨胀放大，只不过需要时间。林陌翻来覆去睡不着，他下床走到窗边，倚着去看屋外的大雨滂沱，他似乎听见了敲门声，却又觉得是雨点敲打玻璃的声响，直到他听见有人在身后唤他的名字。

他回头，他惶恐，他看见了略显凌乱的嘉羿，继子他又闯祸了吗？

嘉羿上前一把将林陌锁入怀中，他勒得很紧，生怕对方溜去，他甚至想将他碾碎了收入骨肉中，你曾经是我的一条肋骨，如今你该回到你原来的位置。林陌并不慌乱，他默默地忍受着，倘若嘉羿给他一拳，将他肚子里的那个小人也打掉，那才精彩呢。

他听见嘉羿一遍又一遍地呢喃着：“陌陌，陌陌……”

“陌陌，你原谅我好吗？”

你又犯了什么错？林陌想问。

嘉羿梦魇一般，这几个字翻来覆去地说，都表达不清自己的真心实意。林陌听得耳朵都厌了，他张口轻轻地问了一句：“你吻他了吗？”

见嘉羿沉默着，林陌又问：“你不喜欢721吗？”

嘉羿抬起了脸，他眼眶红了，手背狠狠地抹了一把，连林陌都不敢让他哭，只好将声音放轻柔了些，哄着与他说着道理：“721是没有罪的，你知道还有一个月他就要被送回教养所了。”

“你帮帮他，给他一个孩子……”

“林陌。”嘉羿打断了他，他皱着眉，“为什么我要被你害呢？为什么我爱上了你？”

他的爱才没有回应。Alpha永远不会理解教养所里的Omega过得是什么日子，通常Omega以为Alpha的驻足回头是因为产生了共情，实际上只是自我感动罢了，林陌礼尚往来，他只顾着吸收涌过来的爱，谁也不要撬开他的唇齿，逼迫他吐露出真情。

林陌还存活着，原因在于他求生的精神，他从未将生的希望寄托在若有若无的爱中——那只是荷尔蒙效应，谁知道某天磕着碰着，爱就没了。嘉羿捧起林陌的脸，他低下头索吻，却被林陌双指抵住。

林陌不领情，他请他出去：“可别在我的Alpha家里撒野。”

嘉羿时常觉得自己被林陌溺爱着，当下他觉得对方如此陌生，他盯着他看了许久，确认是否是因为自己喝醉了，认错了人，最终确定了对方确实披着一张014的皮囊，只是灵魂飘去了，林陌肚子中怀有了其他Alpha的孩子，嘉羿在他心中的地位低了又低。

嘉羿松开了他，放过了他，他一步一步后退，双目却紧盯着他，最后转动门把，彻底离开了这间屋子。

*

日光透过云层，天气逐渐变得炎热，午后空气中散发着被灼烧后的枯草味道。这是林陌怀孕后的第五个月，他已经有了明显的孕态，习惯性地将手搭在凸起的肚皮上，他早就忘了怀言言的时候是什么感受，或许比现在难受数十倍，然而这般疼痛过去了，谁还会记得。

今天，邓超元将他带去了教堂。林陌尽量直挺着脊背，与他的Alpha坐在教堂的第一排，他们前来祷告，祈求生产顺利孩子健康。林陌戴着洁白的头纱，帝国成立之前，当初无产阶级与中产阶级还保留着自有婚姻法，从前的婚纱也是白色的，而当下只有怀孕了的Omega才会被强制要求带上白色的头纱。

林陌面无表情地抱着双臂，听着神父念着繁琐啰嗦的颂词。非正常婴儿出生的概率是四比一，林陌肚子中的大概率是怪胎，是废物，是残疾，难道它会因为虚伪的谬赞而健康成长吗？

邓超元却绕过他的臂弯，尝试着握住了林陌的手。他虔诚闭着双眼，阳光落在他半边脸上，显得庄严肃穆，他的声音压得很低，口中念念有词。林陌厌倦了，他们只顾着祈求天灾的消失，又怎么会确信Omega不敢动手杀了自己腹中的孩子。

Be a Lamb. 印在教养所Omega手册的第一页。

面纱之下的林陌冷笑着，他可从来没妄想过成为教养所Omega中的优等生，不然他第一任Alpha怎么会是一个老头子。

“邓上尉？”

邓超元应声回头。林陌随着邓超元一同起身，他透过朦胧的白纱看着面前的两人，他见邓超元先与年轻人握手，后又向身旁的女士脱帽，他谦逊地喊了声：“胡夫人。”

胡夫人保养得很好，她举止端庄，言笑晏晏，身旁站立的少年神采奕奕，饱满的眼角微微上翘着，一双明媚的狐狸眼。他笑着看向邓超元，张口便能看到一双兔牙：“听说你的Omega怀孕了，恭喜你啊！”

邓超元唤对方“文煊”，看来算是个未有军衔的小辈，林陌被文煊紧随的目光看得有些烧，他礼貌地向两位低了低头：“夫人，先生好。”

邓超元与两人谈笑半晌，聊得大致又是些基地见闻，林陌听得昏昏欲睡之时，邓超元带他离开了教堂。坐车回家的路上，邓超元简单说起了方才的少年，名叫胡文煊，家中曾战功赫赫，父辈都是战场上武将，是帝国的荣耀，他今年年初刚刚入伍，准备在接下来的这场战役中获得功勋。

“他母亲带着他来教堂，可能是祈祷独子能够平安归来吧。”邓超元看向林陌，说道，“下个月，我就要去战场了。”

“我并不知道会持续多久，有可能回来之后你已经生下了孩子。”邓超元轻轻地将手覆在了林陌的肚子上，他隔着衣料抚摸着，林陌忽然感觉到了惊慌，不过他很快将异样压下了心底，他对他点了点头。

林陌静静地看向邓超元：“你肯定会回来的。”

邓超元短促地笑了一下，他问道：“014，你有什么愿望吗？”

林陌颔首想了片刻后，说：“我想染头发。”

“不要深棕色，我想漂成浅黄色。”

邓超元又笑，他将林陌搂入自己的怀中，他的手摸着他漆黑柔软的发。他将下巴抵在他的头顶上，轻轻地说：“这样的话，你还能回到教养所里吗？”

林陌也笑自己痴，他摇了摇头后，再也没有说话。

TBC.


End file.
